wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hamlet/Akt I
__NOEDITSECTION__ Scena pierwsza - Scena druga - Scena trzecia - Scena czwarta - Scena piąta Scena pierwsza Taras przed zamkiem. '''Francisko' na warcie. Bernardo zbliża się ku niemu.'' BERNARDO :Kto tu? FRANCISKO :Nie, pierwej ty sam mi odpowiedz; :Stój, wymień hasło! BERNARDO :"Niech Bóg chroni króla." FRANCISKO :Bernardo? BERNARDO :Ten sam. FRANCISKO :Bardzo akuratnie :Stawiacie się na czas, panie Bernardo. BERNARDO :Tylko co biła dwunasta. Idź, spocznij, :Francisko. FRANCISKO :Wdzięcznym wam za zluzowanie, :Bom zziąbł i głupio mi na sercu. BERNARDO :Miałżeś :Spokojną wartę? FRANCISKO :Ani mysz nie przeszła. BERNARDO :Dobranoc. Jeśli napotkasz Marcella :I Horacego, z którymi tej nocy :Straż mam odbywać, powiedz, niech się śpieszą. ''Horacy i Marcellus wchodzą'' FRANCISKO :Zda mi się, że ich słyszę. - Stój! kto idzie? MARCELLUS :"Lennicy króla." HORACY :"Przyjaciele kraju." FRANCISKO :A zatem dobrej nocy. MARCELLUS :Bądź zdrów, stary. :Kto cię zluzował? FRANCISKO :Bernardo. Dobranoc. Odchodzi. MARCELLUS :Hola! Bernardo! BERNARDO :Ho! czy to Horacy :Z tobą, Marcellu? HORACY :Niby on. BERNARDO :Witajcie. HORACY :I cóż? Czy owa postać i tej nocy :Dała się widzieć? BERNARDO :Ja nic nie widziałem. MARCELLUS :Horacy mówi, że to przywidzenie. :I nie chce wierzyć wieści o tym strasznym :Dwa razy przez nas widzianym zjawisku; :Uprosiłem go przeto, aby z nami :Przepędził część tej nocy dla sprawdzenia :Świadectwa naszych oczu i zbadania :Tego widziadła, jeżeli znów przyjdzie. HORACY :Nic z tego, ręczę, że nie przyjdzie. BERNARDO :Usiądź :I ścierp, że jeszcze raz zaszturmujemy :Do twego ucha, które tak jest mocno :Obdarowane przeciw opisowi :Tego, czegośmy przez dwie noce byli :Świadkami. HORACY :Dobrze, usiądźmy; Bernardo! :Opowiedz, jak to było. BERNARDO :Przeszłej nocy, :Gdy owa jasna gwiazda na zachodzie :Tę samą stronę nieba oświecała, :Gdzie teraz błyszczy, i zamkowy zegar :Bił pierwszą, Marcel i ja ujrzeliśmy... MARCELLUS :Przestań; spojrzyjcie tam: nadchodzi znowu. :Duch się ukazuje. BERNARDO :Zupełnie postać nieboszczyka króla. MARCELLUS :Horacy, przemów doń, uczony jesteś. BERNARDO :Możeż być większe podobieństwo? powiedz. HORACY :Prawda; słupieję z trwogi i zdumienia. BERNARDO :Zdawałoby się, że chce, aby który :Z nas doń przemówił. MARCELLUS :Przemów doń, Horacy. HORACY :Ktoś ty, co nocnej pory nadużywasz :I śmiesz przywłaszczać sobie tę wspaniałą :Wojenną postać, którą pogrzebiony :Duński monarcha za życia przybierał? :Zaklinam cię na Boga: odpowiadaj. MARCELLUS :To mu się nie podoba. BERNARDO :Patrz, odchodzi. HORACY :Stój! mów; zaklinam cię: mów. Duch znika MARCELLUS :Już go nie ma. BERNARDO :I cóż, Horacy? Pobladłeś, drżysz cały. :Powieszże jeszcze, że to urojenie? :Co myślisz o tym? HORACY :Bóg świadkiem, że nigdy :Nie byłbym temu wierzył, gdyby nie to :Tak jawne, dotykalne przeświadczenie :Własnych mych oczu. MARCELLUS :Nie jestże to widmo :Podobne, powiedz, do zmarłego króla? HORACY :Jak ty do siebie. Taką właśnie zbroję :Miał wtedy, kiedy Norweżczyka pobił: :Tak samo, pomnę, marszczył czoło wtedy, :Kiedy po bitwie zaciętej na lodach :Rozbił tabory Polaków. Rzecz dziwna! MARCELLUS :Tak to dwa razy punkt o tejże samej :Godzinie przeszło marsowymi kroki :To widmo mimo naszych posterunków. HORACY :Co by to w gruncie mogło znaczyć, nie wiem; :Atoli wedle kalibru i skali :Mojego sądu, jest to prognostykiem :Jakichś szczególnych wstrząśnień w naszym kraju. MARCELLUS :Siądźcie i niech mi powie, kto świadomy, :Na co te ciągłe i tak ścisłe warty :Poddanych w kraju noc w noc niepokoją? :Na co te lanie dział i skupywanie :Po obcych targach narzędzi wojennych? :Ten ruch w warsztatach okrętowych, kędy :Trud robotnika nie zna odróżnienia :Między niedzielą a resztą tygodnia? :Co powoduje ten gwałtowny pośpiech, :Dający dniowi noc za towarzyszkę? :Objaśniż mi to kto? HORACY :Ja ci objaśnię. :Przynajmniej wieści chodzą w taki sposób: :Ostatni duński monarcha, którego :Obraz dopiero co nam się ukazał, :Był, jak wiadomo, zmuszony do boju :Przez norweskiego króla, Fortynbrasa, :Zazdroszczącego mu jego potęgi. :Mężny nasz Hamlet (jako taki bowiem :Słynie w tej stronie znajomego świata) :Położył trupem tego Fortynbrasa, :Który na mocy aktu, pieczęciami :Zatwierdzonego i uświęconego :Wojennym prawem, był obowiązany :Części swych krajów ustąpić zwycięzcy, :Tak jak nawzajem nasz król, na zasadzie :Klauzuli tegoż samego układu, :Byłby był musiał odpowiednią porcję :Swych dzierżaw oddać na wieczne dziedzictwo :Fortynbrasowi, gdyby ten był przemógł. :Owóż syn tego, panie, Fortynbrasa, :Awanturniczym pobudzony szałem, :Zgromadził teraz zebraną po różnych :Kątach Norwegii, za strawę i jurgielt, :Tłuszczę bezdomnych wagabundów w celu, :Który bynajmniej nie trąci tchórzostwem, :A który, jak to nasz rząd odgaduje, :Nie na czym innym się zasadza, jeno :Na odebraniu nam siłą oręża :W drodze przemocy wyż rzeczonych krain, :Które utracił był jego poprzednik; :I to, jak mi się zdaje, jest przyczyną :Owych uzbrojeń, powodem czat naszych :I źródłem tego wrzenia w całym kraju. BERNARDO :I ja tak samo sądzę; tym ci bardziej, :Że to zjawisko w wojennym przyborze :Odwiedza nasze czaty i przybiera :Na siebie postać nieboszczyka króla, :Który tych wojen był i jest sprężyną. HORACY :Znak to dla oczu ducha płodny w groźbę. :Gdy Rzym na szczycie stał swojej potęgi, :Krótko przed śmiercią wielkiego Juliusza, :Otworzyły się groby i umarli :Błądzili jęcząc po ulicach Rzymu; :Widziane były różne dziwowiska: :Jako to gwiazdy z ogonem, deszcz krwawy, :Plamy na słońcu i owa wilgotna :Gwiazda rządząca państwami Neptuna, :Zmierzchła, jak gdyby na sąd ostateczny. :I otóż takie same poprzedniki :Smutnych wypadków, które jako gońce :Biegną przed losem albo są prologiem :Wróżb przyjść mających, nieba i podziemia :Zsyłają teraz i naszemu państwu. Duch powraca. :Patrzcie! znów idzie. Zastąpię mu drogę, :Choćbym miał zdrowiem przypłacić. Stój, maro! :Możeszli wydać głos albo przynajmniej :Dźwięk jakikolwiek przystępny dla ucha: :To mów! :Jestli czyn jaki do spełnienia, zdolny :Dopomóc tobie, a mnie przynieść zaszczyt: :To mów! :Maszli świadomość losów tego kraju, :Które, wprzód znając, można by odwrócić: :To, mów! :Alboli może za życia pogrzebałeś :W nieprawy sposób zgromadzone skarby, :Za co wy, duchy, bywacie, jak mówią, :Skazane nieraz tułać się po śmierci. Kur pieje. :Mów! Stój! Mów! - zabież mu drogę, Marcellu. MARCELLUS :Mamże nań natrzeć halabardą? HORACY :Natrzyj. :Jeśli nie stanie. BERNARDO :Tu jest! HORACY :Tu jest! Duch znika. MARCELLUS :Zniknął :Krzywdzim tę postać tak majestatyczną, :Chcąc ją przemocą zatrzymać; powietrze :Tylko chwytamy i czcza nasza groźba :Złośliwym tylko jest urągowiskiem. BERNARDO :Chciał coś podobno mówić, gdy kur zapiał. HORACY :Wtem nagle wzdrygnął się jak winowajca :Na głos strasznego apelu. Słyszałem, :Że kur, ten trębacz zwiastujący ranek, :Swoim donośnym, przeraźliwym głosem :Przebudza bóstwo dnia, i na to hasło :Wszelki duch, czy to błądzący na ziemi, :Czy w wodzie, w ogniu czy w powietrzu, spiesznie :Wraca, skąd wyszedł; a że to jest prawdą, :Dowodem właśnie to, cośmy widzieli. MARCELLUS :Zadrżał i rozwiał się, skoro kur zapiał, :Mówią, że ranny ten ptak, w owej porze, :Kiedy święcimy narodzenie Pana, :Po całych nocach zwykł śpiewać i wtedy :Żaden duch nie śmie wyjść z swego siedliska: :Noce są zdrowe, gwiazdy nieszkodliwe, :Złe śpi, ustają czarodziejskie wpływy, :Tak święty jest ten czas i dobroczynny. HORACY :Słyszałem i ja o tym i po części :Sam daję temu wiarę. Ale patrzcie, :Już dzień w różanym płaszczu strząsa rosę :Na owym wzgórku wschodnim. Zejdźmy z warty. :Moja zaś rada, abyśmy niezwłocznie :O tym, czegośmy tu świadkami byli, :Uwiadomili młodego Hamleta; :Bo prawie pewien jestem, że to widmo, :Milczące dla nas, przemówi do niego. :Czy się zgadzacie na to, co nam zrobić :Zarówno serce, jak powinność każe? MARCELLUS :Jak najzupełniej, i wiem nawet, gdzie go :Na osobności zdybiemy dziś z rana. Wychodzą. Scena druga Sala audiencjonalna w zamku. '''Król', Królowa, Hamlet, Poloniusz, Laertes, Woltymand, Korneliusz, panowie i orszak.'' KRÓL :Jakkolwiek świeżo tkwi w naszej pamięci :Zgon kochanego, drogiego naszego :Brata Hamleta, jakkolwiek by przeto :Sercu naszemu godziło się w ciężkim :Żalu pogrążać, a całemu państwu :Zawrzeć się w jeden fałd kiru, o tyle :Jednak rozwaga czyni gwałt naturze, :Że pomnąc o nim nie zapominamy :O sobie samych. Dlatego - z zatrutą, :Że tak powiemy, od smutku radością, :Z pogodą w jednym, a łzą w drugim oku, :Z bukietem w ręku, a jękiem na ustach, :Na równi ważąc wesele i boleść - :Połączyliśmy się małżeńskim węzłem :Z tą niegdyś siostrą naszą, a następnie :Dziedziczką tego wojennego państwa. :Co wszakże czyniąc, nie postąpiliśmy :Wbrew światlejszemu waszemu uznaniu, :Które swobodnie objawione dało :Temu krokowi sankcje. Dzięki za to. - :A teraz wiedzcie, że młody Fortynbras, :Czyli to naszą leceważąc wartość, :Czyli to sądząc, że z śmiercią drogiego :Brata naszego w królestwie tym znajdzie :Nieład i bezrząd, i na tym jedynie :Budując płonną nadzieję korzyści, :Nie zaniedbując naglić nas przez posłów :O zwrot tych krain, które prawomocnie, :Za sprawą świętej pamięci Hamleta, :Brata naszego, z rąk jego rodzica :Przeszły na własność Danii. Tyle o nim. :Terazże o nas i o celu, w jakim :Tu się zeszliśmy. Wzywamy tym pismem :Stryja młodego Fortynbrasa, dzisiaj :Króla Norwegii, który, z sił opadły, :Obłożnie chory, może i nie słyszał :O tych zabiegach swojego synowca, :Aby powstrzymał go od dalszych kroków :W tej sprawie, aby mu wzbronił zbierania :Wojsk i zaciągów złożonych wszak z jego :Wiernych poddanych. Wam zaś, Korneliuszu :I Woltymandzie, poruczamy zanieść :To pismo, łącznie z pozdrowieniem naszym, :Władcy Norwegii, nie upoważniając :Was do wchodzenia z nim w nic więcej nad to, :Co treść powyższych słów naszych zakreśla. :Bywajcie nam więc zdrowi i niech pośpiech :Chwali gorliwość waszą. KORNELIUSZ I WOLTYMAND :Jak we wszystkim, :Tak i w tym starać się będziem jej dowieść. KRÓL :Nie wątpię o tym. Bywajcież nam zdrowi. ''Korneliusz i Woltymand wychodzą.'' :Miałeś nas o coś prosić, Laertesie; :Jakiż jest przedmiot tej prośby? Mów śmiało. :Nie traci próżno słów, kto się udaje :Z słusznym żądaniem do monarchy Danii. :Czegóż byś pragnął, czego bym nie gotów :Spełnić wprzód jeszcze, niżeliś zapragnął? :Głowa nie bliżej jest pokrewna sercu, :Ręka nie skorsza ku przysłudze ustom :Jak tron nasz ojcu twemu, Laertesie, :Czegóż więc żądasz? LAERTES :Pozwolenia waszej :Królewskiej mości na powrót do Francji, :Skąd chętnie wprawdzie tu przybyłem, aby :Złożyć powinny hołd przy koronacji :Waszej królewskiej mości, ale teraz, :Gdym już dopełnił tego obowiązku, :Życzenia moje i myśli, wyznaję, :Ciągną mię znowu do Francji; ku czemu :O przychylenie się i przebaczenie :Kornie śmiem waszą królewską mość błagać. KRÓL :Cóż na to ojciec waszmości? Przystajeż :Na to Poloniusz? POLONIUSZ :Usilnymi prośby :Poty kołatał do mojego serca, :Ażem do życzeń jego mimochętnie :Przyłożył pieczęć zezwolenia. Racz mu :Wasza królewska mość nie bronić jechać. KRÓL :Jedź więc, rozrządzaj według woli czasem :I łaską naszą. Do ciebie się teraz :Zwracam, kochany synowcze Hamlecie, :Synu mój. HAMLET na stronie :Trochę więcej niż synowcze, :A mniej niż synu. KRÓL :Jakiż tego powód, :Że czarne chmury wciąż cię otaczają? HAMLET :I owszem, panie, jestem wystawiony :Bardzo na słońce. KRÓLOWA :Kochany Hamlecie, :Zrzuć tę ponurą barwę i przyjaźnie :Wypogodzonym okiem spójrz na Danię; :Przestań powieki ustawicznie spuszczać :W ziemię, o drogim ojcu rozmyślając. :Co żyje, musi umrzeć; dziś tu gości, :A jutro w progi przechodzi wieczności; :To pospolita rzecz. HAMLET :W istocie, pani, :Zbyt pospolita. KRÓLOWA :Gdy wszystkim jest wspólna, :Czemuż się tobie zdaje tak szczególna? HAMLET :Zdaje się, pani! bynajmniej, jest raczej; :U mnie nic żadne "zdaje się " nie znaczy, :Niczym sam przez się ten oczom widzialny :Czarnej żałoby strój konwencjonalny; :Wietrzne z trudnością wydawane tchnienie, :Obficie z oczu ciekące strumienie, :Żałość na widok stawiana obliczem, :Miną, gestami - to wszystko jest niczem. :To tylko zdaje się, bo potajemnie :Można być obcym temu; ale we mnie :Jest coś, co w ramę oznak się nie mieści, :W tę larwę żalu, liberię boleści. KRÓL :Godzien pochwały, Hamlecie, ten smutek, :Którym oddajesz cześć pamięci ojca; :Lecz wiedz, że ojciec twój miał także ojca :I że go także utracił tak samo :Jak tamten swego. Dobry syn powinien :Jakiś czas boleć po śmierci rodzica; :Lecz uporczywie trwać w utyskiwaniach :Jest to bezbożny okazywać upór, :Sprzeciwiający się wyrokom niebios; :Jest to niemęskie okazywać serce, :Niesforny umysł i płochą rozwagę. :Bo skoro wiemy, że coś jest zwyczajnym, :Jak każda inna rzecz najpowszedniejsza, :Na cóż, stawiając opór konieczności, :Brać to do serca? Wstydź się, jest to grzechem :Przeciw naturze, przeciw niebu, przeciw :Zmarłemu nawet; jest to na ostatek :Wbrew rozumowi, który od skonania :Pierwszego z ludzi aż do śmierci tego, :Którego świeżą opłakujem stratę, :Ciągle i ciągle woła: Tak być musi! :Rzuć więc, prosimy cię, te płonne żale :I pomnij, że masz w nas drugiego ojca, :Niechaj się dowie świat, żeś ty najbliższym :Naszego tronu i naszego serca; :Co się zaś tyczy twojego zamiaru :Wrócenia nazad do szkół wittenberskich, :Jest on życzeniom naszym wręcz przeciwny; :Przeto wzywamy cię, abyś się zgodził :Na pozostanie tu pod czułą pieczą :Naszego oka, jako nasz najmilszy :Dworzanin, krewny i syn. KRÓLOWA :O, Hamlecie, :Nie daj się matce prosić nadaremnie; :Pozostań z nami, porzuć myśl jechania :Do Wittenbergi. HAMLET :Ze wszystkich sił moich :Będęć posłusznym, pani. KRÓL :To mi piękna, :Co się nazywa, synowska odpowiedź! :Pójdź, ukochana żono, ta uprzejma, :Nieprzymuszona powolność Hamleta :Rozpromieniła mi serce; dlatego :Każdy wzniesiony dziś na zamku toast :Moździerze wzbiją w obłoki i niebo, :Wtórząc radosnym królewskim wiwatom, :Odpowie ziemi równym grzmotem. Idźmy. ''Król, Królowa i wszyscy prócz Hamleta wychodzą.'' HAMLET :Bogdaj to trwałe, zbyt wytrwałe ciało :Stopniało, w lotną parę się rozwiało! :Lub bodaj Ten, tam w niebie, nie był karą :Zagroził samobójcy! Boże! Boże! :Jak nudnym, nędznym, lichym i jałowym :Zda mi się cały obrót tego świata! :To nie pielony ogród, samym tylko :Bujnie krzewiącym się chwastem porosły. :O wstydzie! że też mogło przyjść do tego! :Parę miesięcy dopiero, jak umarł! :Nie, nie, i tego nie ma - taki dobry, :Taki anielski król, naprzeciw tego :Istny Hyperion naprzeciw satyra; :A tak do matki mojej przywiązany, :Że nie mógł ścierpieć nawet, aby lada :Przyostry powiew dotknął się jej twarzy. :Ona zaś - trzebaż, abym to pamiętał! - :Wieszała mu się u szyi tak chciwie, :Jakby w niej rosła żądza pieszczot w miarę :Zaspokajania jej. I w miesiąc potem. . . :O, precz z tą myślą! ... Słabości, nazwisko :Twoje: kobieta. - W jeden marny miesiąc, :Nim jeszcze zdarła te trzewiki, w których :Szła za biednego mego ojca ciałem, :Zalana łzami jako Niobe - patrzcie! - :Boże mój! zwierzę, bezrozumne zwierzę :Dłużej by czuło żal - zostaje żoną :Mojego stryja, brata mego ojca, :Lecz który tak jest do brata podobny :Jak ja do Herkulesa. W jeden miesiąc, :Nim jeszcze słony osad łez nieszczerych :Z zaczerwienionych powiek jej ustąpił, :Została żoną innego! Tak prędko, :Tak lekko, skoczyć w kazirodne łoże! :Nie jest to dobrym ani wyjść nie może :Na dobre. Ale pękaj, serce moje, :Bo usta milczeć muszą. ''Horacy, Bernardo i Marcellus wchodzą.'' HORACY :Przyjm pozdrowienie nasze, drogi książę. HAMLET :Miło mi widzieć panów w dobrym zdrowiu. :Wszak to Horacy! albo zapomniałem, :Jak się sam zowie. HORACY :Ten sam i jak zawsze :Królewiczowskiej mości biedny sługa. HAMLET :Dobry przyjaciel raczej; weź to miano, :A mnie daj tamto. Cóż cię z Wittenbergi :Sprowadza? - Wszak to Marcellus? MARCELLUS :Tak, panie. HAMLET :Bardzom rad widzieć pana. Dobry wieczór. :Ale na serio, powiedz mi, Horacy, :Co cię przywiodło z Wittenbergi? HORACY :Skłonność :Do próżniackiego życia, mości książę. HAMLET :Tego by nie śmiał mi powiedzieć nawet :Twój nieprzyjaciel i sam też źle czynisz, :Chcąc ucho moje przymusić do wiary :W własne zeznanie twoje przeciw tobie. :Wiem, żeś nie próżniak; jakiż więc być może :Cel przebywania twego w Elzynorze? :Nauczysz się tu pić tęgo. HORACY :Przybyłem :Na pogrzeb ojca twego, mości książę. HAMLET :Nie żartuj ze mnie, szkolny towarzyszu; :Przybyłeś raczej na ślub matki mojej. HORACY :W istocie, prędko nastąpił po tamtym. HAMLET :Oszczędność, bracie, oszczędność! Przygrzane :Resztki przysmaków z pogrzebowej stypy :Dały traktament na ucztę weselną. :O mój Horacy, wolałbym był ujrzeć :Najzawziętszego mego wroga w niebie :Niż dożyć tego dnia. Mój biedny ojciec!... :Zda mi się, że go widzę. HORACY :Gdzie?! HAMLET :Przed duszy :Mojej oczyma. HORACY :Widziałem go niegdyś; :Był to król, jakich mało. HAMLET :Człowiek, powiedz; :Chociażby wszystko w tym fałszywym świecie :Było tym, czym się na pozór wydaje, :Jeszcze by drugi taki się nie znalazł. HORACY :Zda mi się, że go widziałem tej nocy. HAMLET :Widziałeś? Kogo? HORACY :Króla, ojca waszej :Książęcej mości. HAMLET :Króla? Mego ojca?! HORACY :Zawieś na chwilę zdumienie, o panie, :I bacznym uchem racz wysłuchać tego :Nadzwyczajnego doniesienia, które, :Zgodnie z świadectwem tych dwóch zacnych ludzi, :Mam ci uczynić. HAMLET :Mów, na miłość boską! HORACY :Przez dwie już noce po sobie idące, :Wśród głuchej ciszy północnej, ciż sami :Oficerowie, Marcel i Bernardo, :Straż odbywając przy zamku, miewają :Następujące widzenie: :Postać podobna do świętej pamięci :Ojca twojego, panie, uzbrojona :Jak najkompletniej od stóp aż do głów :Staje przed nimi, uroczystym krokiem :Przechodzi mimo, z wolna i poważnie; :Trzykroć przeciąga przed ich zdumiałymi :I struchlałymi oczyma tak blisko, :Że ich nieledwie buławą dotyka; :Oni zaś stoją jak wryci i, jakby :Zgalareceni przerażeniem, nie śmią :Przemówić do niej ani słowa. Mając :Wieść o tym sobie przez nich udzieloną :Jak najtajemniej, udałem się z nimi :Następnej nocy samotrzeć na wartę; :I rzeczywiście o tym samym czasie, :W taki sam sposób, co do joty zgodnie :Z przywiedzionymi szczegółami, przyszło :Widziadło. Znałem ojca twego, panie: :Te ręce mniej są do siebie podobne. HAMLET :Gdzie się to działo? HORACY :Na tarasie, panie. HAMLET :Nie przemówiłżeś do tego zjawiska? HORACY :I owszem, ale żadnej odpowiedzi :Nie otrzymałem. Raz tylko podniosło :Głowę i zdało się chcieć coś powiedzieć; :Ale w tej chwili zapiał kur poranny, :Na głos którego zerwało się nagle :I znikło nam sprzed oczu. HAMLET :Osobliwe! HORACY :Jak żyw tu stoję, mości książę, jest to :Rzetelna prawda i mieliśmy sobie :Za obowiązek donieść o tym waszej :Książęcej mości. HAMLET :Zaprawdę, to widmo :Niespokojności mię nabawia. Macież :Tej nocy wartę? WSZYSCY TRZEJ :Mamy, mości książę. HAMLET :Było więc uzbrojone? WSZYSCY TRZEJ :Tak jest, panie. HAMLET :Od stóp do głowy? WSZYSCY TRZEJ :Od czaszki do kostek. HAMLET :Nie widzieliście więc jego oblicza? HORACY :I owszem: miało przyłbicę wzniesioną. HAMLET :Groźnież na twarzy wyglądało? HORACY :Smutno :Bardziej niż gniewnie. HAMLET :Blado czy rumiano? HORACY :O, bardzo blado. HAMLET :I wzrok w was wlepiało? HORACY :Nieporuszenie. HAMLET :Szkoda, żem tam nie był. HORACY :Byłbyś był, panie, osłupiał. HAMLET :Być może, :Być może. Długoż bawiło? HORACY :Tak długo, :Jak długo by ktoś przy średnim pośpiechu :Sto musiał liczyć. MARCELLUS i BERNARDO :O, dłużej. HORACY :Nie wtedy, :Kiedy ja byłem. HAMLET :Siwąż miało brodę? HORACY :Zupełnie taką, jaką u zmarłego :Króla widziałem: czarną, posrebrzoną. HAMLET :Będę dziś z wami na warcie: być może, :Iż przyjdzie znowu. HORACY :Przyjdzie niezawodnie. HAMLET :Skoro przybiera postać mego ojca, :Muszę z nim mówić, choćby całe piekło, :Rozwarłszy paszczę, milczeć mi kazało. :Co do was, moi panowie, jeśliście :Tę okoliczność dotąd zataili, :Trzymajcież ją i nadal pod zamknięciem, :I co bądź zdarzy się tej nocy, bierzcie :Wszystko na rozum, ale nie na język; :Nagrodzę wam tę dobroć. Bądźcie zdrowi. :Pomiędzy jedenastą a dwunastą :Zejdziem się na tarasie. WSZYSCY TRZEJ :Słudzy waszej :Książęcej mości. HAMLET :Bądźcie przyjaciółmi, :Tak jak ja jestem waszym. Do widzenia. ''Horacy, Marcellus, Bernardo wychodzą.'' :Duch mego ojca! uzbrojony! Coś tu :Złego się święci, coś tu krzywo idzie, :Oby już była noc! tymczasem jednak :Milcz, serce moje! Zbrodnie i spod ziemi :Wychodzą, aby stać się widomemi. Wychodzi. Scena trzecia Pokój w domu Poloniusza. '''Laertes' i Ofelia.'' LAERTES :Już rzeczy moje zniesione na pokład; :Bądź zdrowa, siostro; a gdy wiatr przyjaźnie :Zadmie od brzegu i który z okrętów :Zdejmie kotwicę, nie zasypiaj wtedy, :Lecz donoś mi o sobie. OFELIA :Wątpisz o tym? LAERTES :Co się zaś tyczy Hamleta i pustych :Jego zalotów, uważaj je jako :Mamiący pozór, kaprys krwi gorącej; :Jako fiołek młodocianej wiosny, :Wczesny, lecz wątły, luby, lecz nietrwały, :Woń, kilka tylko chwil upajającą, :Nic więcej. OFELIA :Więcej nic? LAERTES :Nie myśl inaczej. :Natura ludzka, kiedy się rozwija, :Nie tylko rośnie co do form zewnętrznych; :Jak w budującej się świątyni - służba :Duszy i ducha zwiększa się w niej także. :Być może, iż on ciebie teraz kocha, :Że czystość jego chęci jest bez plamy; :Ale zważywszy jego stopień, pomnij, :Że jego wola nie jest jego własną. :On sam jest rodu swego niewolnikiem; :Nie może, jako podrzędni, wybierać :Dla siebie tylko, od jego wyboru :Zależy bowiem bezpieczeństwo, dobro :Całego państwa, przeto też i jego :Wybór koniecznie musi być zależny :Od życzeń i od przyzwolenia tego :Wielkiego ciała, którego jest głową. :Jeżeli zatem mówi, że cię kocha, :Rozwadze twojej przystoi mu wierzyć :O tyle tylko, o ile on zgodnie :Ze stanowiskiem przez się zajmowanym :Będzie mógł słowa swojego dotrzymać, :To jest, o ile powszechny głos Danii :Przystanie na to. Uważ, jaka hańba :Grozi twej sławie, jeśli łatwowiernie :Poszeptom jego podasz ucho, serce :Sobie uwięzisz i skarb niewinności :Otworzysz jego zapędom bez wodzy. :Strzeż się, Ofelio, strzeż się, luba siostro; :I stój w odwadze twej skłonności, z dala :Od niebezpieczeństw i napaści pokus. :Wstydliwe dziewczę za wiele już waży, :Gdy przed księżycem wdzięki swe odsłania; :Na samą cnotę pada rdza obmowy; :Robak zbyt często toczy dzieci wiosny, :Nim jeszcze pączki zdążyły otworzyć; :I kiedy rosa wilży młodość hożą, :Wpływy złośliwych miazm najbardziej grożą. :Strzeż się więc; tarczą najlepszą w tej próbie :Niedowierzanie, nawet samej sobie. OFELIA :Treść tej nauki postawię na straży :Mojego serca. Nie idź jednak, bracie, :Za śladem owych fałszywych doradców, :Którzy nam stromą i ciernistą ścieżkę :Cnoty wskazują, a sami tymczasem :Kroczą kwiecistym szlakiem błędów, własnych :Rad niepamiętni. LAERTES :Bądź o mnie spokojna :I bądź mi zdrowa. Lecz oto nasz ojciec. ''Poloniusz wchodzi.'' :Podwójne błogosławieństwo, podwójne :Szczęście przynosi: szczęśliwe spotkanie, :Które mi zdarza sposobność ku temu. POLONIUSZ :Laertes jeszcze tu? Dalej na okręt! :Wiatr wzdyma żagle, czekają na ciebie, :Raz jeszcze daję ci błogosławieństwo :Na drogę. kładzie rękę na głowę synowi :Weź je i wraź sobie w pamięć :Tych kilka przestróg: Nie bądź skorym myśli :Wprowadzać w słowa, a zamiarów w czyny. :Bądź popularnym, ale nigdy gminnym. :Przyjaciół, których doświadczysz, a których :Wybór okaże się być ciebie godnym, :Przykuj do siebie żelaznymi klamry; :Ale nie plugaw sobie rąk uściskiem :Dłoni pierwszego lepszego socjusza. :Strzeż się zatargów, jeśli zaś w nie zajdziesz, :Tak się w nich znajduj, aby twój przeciwnik :Nadal się ciebie strzec musiał. Miej zawżdy :Ucho otworem, ale rzadko kiedy :Otwieraj usta. Chwytaj zdania drugich, :Ale sąd własny zatrzymuj przy sobie. :Noś się kosztownie, o ile ci na to :Mieszek pozwoli, ale bez przesady; :Wytwornie, ale niewybrednie; często :Bowiem ubranie zdradza grunt człowieka :I pod tym względem Francuzi szczególniej :Są pełni taktu. Nie pożyczaj drugim :Ani od drugich; bo pożyczkę daną :Tracim najczęściej razem z przyjacielem, :A braną psujem rząd potrzebny w domu. :Słowem, rzetelnym bądź sam względem siebie, :A jako po dniu noc z porządku idzie, :Tak za tym pójdzie, że i względem drugich :Będziesz rzetelnym. Bądź zdrów, niech cię moje :Błogosławieństwo utwierdzi w tej mierze. LAERTES :Z pokorą żegnam cię, ojcze i panie. POLONIUSZ :Idź już; czas nagli, wszystko w pogotowiu. LAERTES :Bądź zdrowa, siostro, i pamiętaj na to, :Com ci powiedział. OFELIA :Zamknęłam to w sercu, :A ty masz klucz od niego. LAERTES :Bądź mi zdrowa. Wychodzi. POLONIUSZ :Cóż to on tobie powiedział, Ofelio? OFELIA :Coś, co tyczyło się księcia Hamleta. POLONIUSZ :W porę mi o tym wspominasz. Słyszałem, :Że on cię często nawiedzał w tych czasach :I że znajdował z twojej strony przystęp :Łatwy i chętny. Jeżeli tak było :(A udzielono mi o tym wiadomość :Jako przestrogę), muszę ci powiedzieć, :Że się nie cenisz tak, jakby przystało :Dbałej o sławę córce Poloniusza. :Jakież wy macie stosunki? Mów prawdę. OFELIA :Oświadczył mi się, ojcze, z swą skłonnością. POLONIUSZ :Z skłonnością? Hm, hm! Mówisz jak dzierlatka :Niedoświadczona w rzeczach niebezpiecznych. :Wierzyszli tym tak zwanym oświadczeniom? OFELIA :Nie wiem, co myśleć mam, mój ojcze. POLONIUSZ :Nie wiesz? :To ja ci powiem: Masz myśleć, żeś dziecko, :Gdy oświadczenia te bez poświadczenia :Rozsądku bierzesz za dobrą monetę. :Nie radzę ci się z nim świadczyć, inaczej :(Że tej igraszki słów jeszcze użyję) :Doświadczysz następstw niedobrych. OFELIA :Wynurzał :Mi swoją miłość bardzo obyczajnie. POLONIUSZ :Tak, tak, bo czynić to jest obyczajem. OFELIA :I słowa swoje stwierdził najświętszymi, :Jak być mogą, przysięgami. POLONIUSZ :Plewy :Na młode wróble! Wiem ja, gdy krew kipi, :Jak wtedy dusza hojną jest w kładzeniu :Przysiąg na usta. Nie bierz tych wybuchów :Za ogień, więcej z nich światła niż ciepła, :A i to światło gaśnie w oka mgnieniu. :Bądź odtąd trochę skąpsza w przystępności :I więcej sobie waż rozmowę swoją :Niż wyzywanie drugich do rozmowy. :Co się zaś księcia Hamleta dotyczy, :Bacz na to, że on jeszcze młodzieniaszek :I że mu więcej jest wolno, niż tobie :Może być wolno kiedykolwiek. Słowem, :Nie ufaj jego przysięgom, bo one :Są jak kuglarze, czym innym, niż szaty :Ich pokazują: orędownicami :Bezbożnych chuci, biorącymi pozór :Świętości, aby tym łacniej usidlić :Naiwne serca. Krótko mówiąc, nie chcę, :Abyś od dziś dnia czas swój marnowała :Na zadawanie się z księciem Hamletem. :Pamiętaj, nie chcę tego. Możesz odejść. OFELIA :Będęć posłuszną, panie. Wychodzą. Scena czwarta Taras zamkowy. Wchodzą '''Hamlet', Horacy i Marcellus.'' HAMLET :Ostry wiatr wieje; przejmujące zimno. HORACY :W istocie: bardzo szczypiące powietrze. HAMLET :Która godzina? HORACY :Dwunasta dochodzi. MARCELLUS :Dwunasta biła już. HORACY :Już? Nie słyszałem. :Zbliża się zatem czas, o którym widmo :Zwykło się jawić. Odgłos trąb i wystrzałów za sceną. :Co to znaczy, panie? HAMLET :To znaczy, że król czuwa z czarą w ręku, :Zgraje opilców dworskich przepijając; :Każdy zaś taki sygnał trąb i kotłów :Jest triumfalnym hasłem nowej miary :Przezeń spełnionej. HORACY :Czy to taki zwyczaj? HAMLET :Zwyczaj zaiste; moim jednak zdaniem, :Lubom tu zrodzon i z tym oswojony, :Chlubniej byłoby taki zwyczaj łamać :Niż zachowywać. Te biby na zabój :W pośmiech i wzgardę tylko nas podają :U innych ludów: beczkami nas mienią :I trzodzie chlewnej właściwy przydomek :Hańbi nazwisko nasze. W rzeczy samej, :Choćbyśmy zresztą byli bez zarzutu, :To jedno już by starło z naszych czynów :Zaszczytną cechę ich wnętrznej wartości. :I pojedynczym ludziom się to zdarza: :Niejeden skutkiem naturalnych przywar - :Czyli to rodu (czemu nic nie winien :Bo któż obiera sobie pochodzenie), :Czy to jakiegoś krwi usposobienia, :Które częstokroć rwie tamy rozumu, :Czy to nałogu przeciwnego formom :Przyzwoitości - niejeden, powiadam, :Upośledzony w taki sposób jaką :Szczególną wadą, bądź to organicznie, :Bądź przypadkowo - choćby jego cnoty :Były skądinąd jako kryształ czyste :I mnogie, jako być mogą w człowieku - :Tą jedną skazą zarażony będzie :W opinii ludzi. Jedna drachma złego :Niweczy wszelkie szlachetne pierwiastki. ''Duch wchodzi.'' HORACY :Widzisz go, panie. HAMLET :Aniołowie Pana :Zastępów, miejcie mię w swojej opiece! :Błogosławionyś ty czy potępiony, :Tchnieszli tchem niebios czy wyziewem piekieł. :Maszli zamiary zgubne czy przyjazne, :Przychodzisz w takiej postaci, że muszę :Wydobyć z ciebie głos. Hamlecie, królu, :Ojcze mój, władco Danii, odpowiadaj! :Nie pozostawiaj mię w nieświadomości; :Powiedz, dlaczego święte kości twoje, :Na wieki w trumnie złożone, przebiły :Śmiertelny całun; dlaczego grobowiec, :W którym widzielim cię zstępującego, :Podniósł swe ciężkie marmurowe wieko, :Żeby cię zwrócić ziemi? Co to znaczy? :Że ty, trup, znowu w kompletnym rynsztunku :Podksiężycowy ten padół odwiedzasz, :Czyniąc noc straszną i nas, niedołężnych :Synów tej ziemi, wstrząsając myślami, :Przechodzącymi metę naszych pojęć? :O, powiedz, co to jest! Co za cel tego? :Czego chcesz od nas? HORACY :Daje ci znak, panie, :Abyś z nim poszedł, jakby chciał sam na sam :Pomówić z tobą. MARCELLUS :Jak uprzejmym gestem :Wzywa cię, panie, w ustronniejsze miejsce. :Nie idź z nim jednak. HORACY :Nie chodź, mości książę. HAMLET :Chce ze mną mówić: pójdę. HORACY :Nie czyń tego, :Łaskawy panie. HAMLET :Czegóż bym się lękał? :To życie szpilki złamanej niewarte, :A dusza moja, jak on, nieśmiertelna. :Patrz, znowu na mnie kiwa... Pójdę za nim. HORACY :A gdyby on cię zaprowadził, panie, :Nad przepaść, na brzeg owej groźnej skały, :Która się stromo spuszcza w morską otchłań, :I tam przedzierzgnął się w inne postacie, :Jeszcze straszniejsze, które by ci mogły :Odjąć, o panie, przytomność umysłu :I w obłąkanie cię wprawić? Zważ tylko! :Już samo tamto miejsce bez żadnego :Innego wpływu budzi rozpaczliwe :Usposobienie w każdym, kto spostrzeże :Morze na tyle sążni tuż pod sobą :I słyszy jego huk. HAMLET :Wciąż na mnie kiwa. :Idź już, idź; pójdę z tobą. MARCELLUS :Zostań, panie. HAMLET :Puść mnie! HORACY :Wstrzymaj się, panie, pozostań! HAMLET :Los mój mnie woła i najmniejszą żyłkę :Mojego ciała czyni tak potężną :Jak najsilniejszy nerw lwa nemejskiego. Duch nie przestaje kiwać. :Ciągle mnie wzywa! Puśćcie mnie! wyrywając się :Na Boga! :W upiora zmienię tego, co mnie dłużej Wstrzymywać będzie. - Idź, śpieszę za tobą. Duch i Hamlet wychodzą. HORACY :Imaginacja w szał go wprawia. MARCELLUS :Idźmy :W trop za nim; tu nie w porę posłuszeństwo. HORACY :Idźmy. :Na czymże się to skończy? MARCELLUS :Widno :Jest coś chorobliwego w państwie duńskim. HORACY :Niebo zaradzi temu. MARCELLUS :Spieszmy za nim. Wychodzą. Scena piąta Oddalona część tarasu. Wchodzą '''Duch' i Hamlet.'' HAMLET :Gdzie mnie prowadzisz? Mów; nie pójdę dalej. DUCH :Słuchaj mnie. HAMLET :Słucham. DUCH :Zbliża się godzina, :O której w srogie, siarczyste płomienie :Muszę powrócić znowu. HAMLET :Biedny duchu! DUCH :Nie lituj się nade mną, ale bacznym :Uchem ogarnij to, co ci mam odkryć. HAMLET :Mów, powinnością moją słuchać ciebie. DUCH :Jak niemniej zemścić się, gdy mnie wysłuchasz. HAMLET :Zemścić się? DUCH :Jestem duchem twojego ojca, :Skazanym tułać się nocą po świecie, :A przez dzień jęczeć w ogniu, póki wszystek :Kał popełnionych za żywota grzechów :Nie wypalił się we mnie. Gdybym miejsca :Mojej pokuty sekret mógł wyjawić, :Takie bym rzeczy ci opisał, których :Najmniejszy szczegół rozdarłby ci duszę, :Młodą krew twoją zmroził, oczy twoje :Jak gwiazdy z posad wydobył, zwinięte, :Gładkie kędziory twoje wyprostował :Tak, że ich każdy włos stanąłby dębem :Jako na jeżu kolce; ale takich :Podań nie znosi ludzkie ucho. Słuchaj, :O, słuchaj, słuchaj, jeśli choć cokolwiek :Kochałeś twego ojca. HAMLET :Przebóg! DUCH :Pomścij :Śmierć jego, dzieło ohydnego mordu! HAMLET :Mordu? DUCH :Tak, mordu; wszelki mord ohydny, :Lecz ten był nadzwyczajny, niesłychany. HAMLET :Dlaboga, wymień go, wymień czym prędzej, :Abym na skrzydłach chyżych jak modlitwa :Lub myśl kochanka podążył ku zemście. DUCH :Zdajesz się pełen dobrych chęci, byłbyś :Też nikczemniejszy niż najlichsze ziele, :Wegetujące nad brzegami Lety, :Gdybyś pozostał na to obojętny. :Słuchaj więc, słuchaj, Hamlecie. Puszczono :Rozgłos, że podczas mego snu w ogrodzie :Wąż mnie ukąsił; takim to skłamanym :Powodem śmierci mej zwiedziono Danię; :Dowiedz się bowiem, szlachetny młodzieńcze, :Że ów wąż, który zabił twego ojca, :Nosi dziś jego koronę. HAMLET :O nieba! :Stryj! Nie zawiodły mnie przeczucia moje. DUCH :Ten to bezwstydny, cudzołożny potwór :Zdradnymi dary, czarami wymowy :(Przeklęte dary, przeklęta wymowa, :Która tak może złudzić! ) ku sromocie :Potrafił skłonić wolę mojej niby :Cnotliwej żony. O Hamlecie! cóż to :Był za upadek! Ode mnie, którego :Miłość statecznie chodziła dłoń w dłoni :Z ślubną przysięgą, w objęcia nędznika, :Którego dary przyrodzone były :Naprzeciw moich tak liche! :Lecz jako cnota pozostaje czystą, :Choćby ją sprośność w postaci niebianki :Usiłowała skusić, tak zła żądza, :Choćby ją łączył ślub z aniołem nawet, :Prędko uprzykrzy sobie święte łoże :I rzuci się na barłóg. :Ale dość tego! Już powietrze ranne :Czuć mi się daje; muszę kończyć: kiedym :Raz po południu jak zwykle w ogrodzie :Bezpiecznie zasnął, wkradł się stryj twój z flaszką :Zawierającą blekotowe krople :I wlał mi w ucho ten zabójczy rozczyn, :Którego siła tak jest nieprzyjazna :Ludzkiej naturze, że jak żywe srebro :Przebiega nagle wszystkie drogi, wszystkie :Kanały ciała i jako sok kwaśny :Wlany do mleka ścina wnet i zgęszcza :Wszystką krew zdrową. Tak było i z moją; :I wraz plugawy trąd, jak u Łazarza, :Wystąpił na mnie i brzydką skorupą :Pokrył mi całe ciało. :Tak to śpiąc, ręką brata pozbawiony :Zostałem życia, berła i małżonki, :Skoszony w samym kwiecie moich grzechów: :Bez namaszczenia, bez przygotowania, :Bez porachunku z sobą wyprawiony :Zdać porachunek z win jeszcze nie zmytych. :O, to okropne! okropne! okropne! :Maszli iskierkę czucia, nie ścierp tego; :Nie pozwól, aby łoże władców Danii :Było ohydnym gniazdem wszeteczeństwa. :Jakkolwiek jednak czyn ten pomścić zechcesz, :Nie kalaj swojej duszy, nie czyń przeciw :Matce zamachów; pozostaw ją niebu :I owym cierniom, które w głębi łona :Występnych siedzą; zrobią one swoje. :Bądź zdrów, świecący robaczek oznajmia, :Że ranek już jest bliski; wątłe bowiem :Światełko jego znacznie już pobladło; :Żegnam cię, żegnam cię; pamiętaj o mnie. Znika. HAMLET :O wy niebieskie potęgi! O ziemio! :Cóż więcej? Mamże piekło jeszcze wezwać? :Nie, o nie! Krzep się, krzep się, serce moje! :Prężcie się, nerwy! Pamiętać o tobie? :O biedny duchu, stanie ci się zadość. :Dopóki tylko w tej znękanej głowie :Pamięć żyć będzie. Pamiętać o tobie? :Wraz pamięć moja z tablic swych wykreśli :Wszelkie powszednie, tuzinkowe myśli; :Książkową mądrość, obrazy, wrażenia, :Płody młodości lub zastanowienia, :Wszystko, co związek ma z przyszłym mym bytem; :To, coś mi zlecił, to tylko wyrytem :W księdze mojego mózgu pozostanie; :Tak mi dopomóż, wiekuisty Panie! :O wiarołomna niewiasto! O łotrze, :Uśmiechający się, bezczelny łotrze! :Musze to sobie zapisać, że można :Nosić na ustach uśmiech i być łotrem - :W Dani przynajmniej wyjmuje pugilares i zapisuje :Tak; siedź tu, stryjaszku, :Terazże duszo moja, pilnuj hasła, :A tym jest: Żegnam cię, pamiętaj o mnie! :Przysięgłem mu być wiernym. HORACY za sceną :Królewiczu! MARCELLUS :Podobnież Książę Hamlecie! HORACY :Chroń go, Panie! HAMLET :Amen! MARCELLUS :Hop, hop, hop, mości książę! HAMLET :Hop, hop, chłopcze! :Tu, tu, mój ptaszku! ''Horacy i Marcellus wchodzą.'' HORACY :I cóż? MARCELLUS :I cóż, panie? HAMLET :Dziwy! HORACY :Opowiedz nam to, panie. HAMLET :Właśnie! :Żebyście potem roztrąbili. HORACY :Jaż bym :Mógł to uczynić? MARCELLUS :O, ani ja pewnie! HAMLET :Cóż wy powiecie na to? Któż by sądził? :Ale będziecie milczeć? HORACY i MARCELLUS :Jak Bóg w niebie! HAMLET :Nie ma na całą Danię nikczemnika, :Który by nie był kompletnym ladaco. HORACY :Do objawienia nam tego nie trzeba, :Żeby aż duchy wychodziły z grobów. HAMLET :W istocie, macie słuszność. Owóż tedy :Nie pozostaje nam teraz nic więcej, :Jeno bez żadnych dalszych korowodów :Uścisnąć sobie dłonie i pójść z Bogiem. :Wy idźcie, gdzie wam każe iść interes :Lub skłonność - każdy bowiem na tym świecie :Ma jakąś skłonność lub interes; ja zaś :W prostocie mojej pójdę się pomodlić. HORACY :To są czcze tylko słowa, mości książę. HAMLET :Przykro mi, żeście obrażeni; z serca :W istocie, z serca przykro. HORACY :Mości książę, Nie ma tu żadnej obrazy. HAMLET :I owszem :Zaprawdę mówię wam, jest tu obraza, :I wielka. Co się tyczy tego ducha, :Jest to duch dobry; poprzestańcie na tym; :Co zaś pomiędzy nim a mną tu zaszło, :Ciekawość swoją w tej mierze przytłumcie :Całą możliwą dozą rezygnacji. :A teraz, moi mili przyjaciele, :W imię przyjaźni, w imię koleżeństwa, :Zróbcie mi jedną grzeczność. HORACY :Jaką, panie? HAMLET :Nie mówcie, coście widzieli tej nocy. HORACY i MARCELLUS :Nie powiem, panie. HAMLET :Przysiążcie mi na to. HORACY :Na honor, nic nie powiem. MARCELLUS :A ja także, :Na honor. HAMLET :Na ten miecz raczej przysiążcie. MARCELLUS :Jużeśmy, panie, przysięgli. HAMLET :Przysiążcie :Na ten miecz, na ten miecz, mówię. DUCH spod ziemi :Przysiążcie! HAMLET :Ha, to ty! Stamtąd odzywasz się, stary? :Słyszycie tego kipra tam w piwnicy? :Przysiążcież! HORACY :Na cóż mamy przysiąc, panie? HAMLET :Że o tym, coście widzieli, nikomu :Nigdy a nigdy nie powiecie słowa. :Przysiążcież na ten miecz! DUCH spod ziemi :Przysiążcie! HAMLET :Znowu? :Hic et ubique? Odmieńmy więc miejsce. :Pójdźcie tu, moi panowie, połóżcie :Na moim mieczu palce i przysiążcie, :Że o tym, coście słyszeli, nikomu :Nic nie powiecie. DUCH spod ziemi :Przysiążcie! HAMLET :Ha, krecie! :Tak prędko umiesz szybować pod ziemią? :Wyborny z ciebie minier! No, panowie. HORACY :Na Boga, to są rzeczy niepojęte! HAMLET :Chciałżebyś wszystko pojąć? O Horacy, :Więcej jest rzeczy na ziemi i w niebie, :Niż się ich śniło waszym filozofom. :Pójdźcie tu, i pierwej w imię Boga, :Przysiążcie, że jakkolwiek bym się kiedy :Wydawał dzikim, dziwacznym w obejściu - :Być bowiem może, że mi się na przyszłość :Wyda stosownym przybrać taką postać - :Że, mówię, widząc mnie takim, :Żaden z was ani potrząsaniem głowy, :Ani wzruszeniem ramion, ani wreszcie :Jakimikolwiek wątpliwymi słowy, :Jako to: "Hm, hm, wiem ja"; albo: "Mógłbym, :Gdybym chciał"; albo: "Gdybym był gadułą"; :Albo: "Są tacy, co by mogli" - zgoła, :Niczym dwuznacznym nie da się domyślić, :Że wie coś o mnie. Poprzysiążcież na to, :Jeśli pragniecie, aby się nad wami :W nieszczęściu Pan Bóg zmiłował. DUCH spod ziemi :Przysiążcie! HAMLET :Ukój się, ukój, rozdrażniony duchu! :Pomnijcież na wasz ślub, mili panowie, :A przez co tylko taki biedny człowiek :Jak Hamlet, będzie wam zdolny okazać :Swoją życzliwość, to was nie ominie. :Teraz rozejdźmy się. - Świat wyszedł z formy :I mnież to trzeba wracać go do normy! Wychodzą. Kategoria:Hamlet